


One Way or Another

by klarolinedrabbles



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/pseuds/klarolinedrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Klaroline having a civil dispute over an upcoming vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way or Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Issay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issay/gifts).



> Since the theme of this gift exchange is Vacation, I thought I'd have a little Klaus and Caroline preparing to embark on a vacation. It's an important one, and Caroline will make sure it's perfect...one way, or another. It is canon, some maaaany decades down the line. And I really hope you like it!!!

“Remind me why we’re doing this.” Klaus groaned in despair. 

Caroline laughed, the sound of him closing the zipper to his suitcase despite his complaints making her smile.

“Because I haven’t seen anyone since New Year’s, and it conveniently happens to be Bekah and Enzo’s 50th anniversary. She threw the party for our anniversary, and so I’m doing hers now that we’ll all be on vacation, she  _ is _ my best friend.” Caroline stated, a warm smile etched on her face at both the memory of her own anniversary party all those years ago, and the upcoming one she was throwing for her two very good friends.

Klaus mumbled under his breath, refraining from vocally noting that his sister and Enzo weren’t married, neither were they for that matter, but once either one insisted, there was truly no stopping them.

“I’m rather alarmingly aware of that, sweetheart. No need to remind me.” He called out, a bitter tone evident in his voice. 

He surmised that his love, and his sister becoming friends---and not mere acquaintances who tolerated each other for the sake of family friends---but the inseparable kind, was part of an unwavering line of karma that he was bound to receive.

If he was being honest, he wasn’t entirely unconvinced that those two hadn’t formed a bond with the sole intention to drive him insane. They had a habit of running off, quite the jet-setters that they’d become, spontaneity barely describing their impulses. 

“Oh, don’t be so grumpy. Besides we haven’t gone on vacation in years.” Caroline stated.

“We do have a city to run, love.” He noted, gesturing to the scenery currently happening outside their balcony in New Orleans, Louisiana. 

“What good are we to this city if we’re not relaxed because we never take a break!” She yelled, zipping her large suitcase shut and dropping it off near the door to their room.

“I don’t need a vacation to be relaxed, I have you.” Klaus tried.

Caroline barked out a laugh, popping back into their closet to look him in the eye.

“Okay, even you had to know that wouldn’t work.” She chastised, her stern composure almost faltering due to the giggles she was holding back. 

“I think you’ll find that my arsenal of things to say to try and prevent our vacationing with my entire family, is endless.” He witted.

“Don’t you find it unbalanced that I’m more partial to your family than you are?” Caroline asked, moving to pack up her cosmetics for the trip. 

“I’ve been around them for over a millennium, we’ll see how you fare against them in the same allotted time.” He fired back. 

“Fair enough,” she conceded. Striding over to him, his back facing her, she wrapped her arms around his waist, her face pressing into the spot between his shoulders. “Promise me you’ll leave Enzo alone.” She mumbled, wincing as his entire body stiffened. “I know you don’t like him---”

“Because there’s nothing to like.” He shot out, hesitating before he placed his hands over hers, knowing that once he did, he was almost certain to give her what she wants. It’s all a repetition of how they ended up with a pet cat a few years back.

“Are you questioning my tastes then, because he’s one of my best friends.” She teased.

“Caroline, who isn’t one one of your ‘best friends’, but quite frankly ever since Katerina was added to the mix, I’ve questioned all them.” He told her earnestly. 

Caroline rolled her eyes, fully expecting that jab at her choice in friends. 

Turning around in her arms, Klaus sighed deeply, his heart tugging at the soft look on her face. 

“I will restrain myself against Lorenzo, he can consider it his anniversary present.” He ultimately conceded. “But he is the man who’s dedicated his life to romancing my sister, and with a mouth to rival Kol’s, I make no promises.”

Caroline sighed, but nodding shortly after. Knowing damn well that was as good as it was gonna get. 

“I will take it.” She giggled, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Would I be pushing it if I tried to lobby for Katherine?” She tossed in, earning a growl as his arms snaked around her waist.

Despite it being a bit of a sore spot that she has lobbied for the previous doppelganger on the run before, namely to ensure that she and Elijah get their happiness, it does interest her to try and see just how far that limit will go. With each Mikaelson having paired off at one point or another, Kol having had several partners before getting together with Bonnie who'd turned some many years prior, the eldest male Mikaelson just couldn't quite manage the same. Not that it was necessary of course, but he did deserve happiness, and it just so happened to come in the form of one Katherine Pierce. So come hell or high water, she made it happen, and they've been fundamentally sound and secure ever since.

Klaus however, seemingly had problems with just about each of his siblings' significant others. As devoted to Freya as Lucien was, the tensions between him and his sire never quite settled down. Then of course was Katherine, who they do not talk about, for obvious reasons. Bonnie as crucial, and expert, as she was at managing his youngest brother, had come the closest to actually having killed him once upon a time, so a bit of a bruising to the ego, if you will. 

And then of course was Enzo, who even through worshiping the ground Rebekah walks on hasn't managed to get on Klaus' good side. Although that likely has to do with how close she and Enzo were when she finally took the leap and came to Klaus in New Orleans. 

It's a wonder all his siblings don't hate her out of spite, she wondered. 

“Caroline…” He trailed. 

“It’s just---it’s been awhile since the whole family has been on vacation together, I want it to go perfectly.” 

“How about I not antagonize anyone on your wish list for the anniversary party, hm?” He offered, leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw down to her collarbone. 

Caroline grinned mischievously, humming contently. 

“Deal.” She agreed quickly---too quickly---wincing once he froze mid-kiss to a spot underneath her ear. 

“You little...minx.” He gritted through clenched teeth, pulling away from her neck. 

Caroline shrugged sheepishly, before holding her head high. 

“In my defense, you gave me no choice.” She joked. 

Klaus grinned. “Well played, my love. But it’s gonna cost you.” He teased.

Caroline shrieked, her new line of sight was Klaus’ backside. Her torso tossed over his shoulder, as he maneuvered quickly from their closet to their bed.

“Klaus!” Caroline exclaimed, her frequent giggles filling the air as Klaus made delicious use of their remaining time sans a member of his family.   


End file.
